Bosses
In the world of Resident Evil Online 2, a single player can take down hundreds of the undead single handedly. There are also zombies that can take an entire group of players instantly. They are known as the Bosses. There are currently nine bosses in Resident Evil Online 2. The list is as follows: Tyrant, Mr X, Nemisis, Black Tiger, Black Widow, Alexia Ashford, Curtis Miller, William Birkin, and Albert Wesker. Each boss has a unique ability that allows them to unleash chaos and confusion among players. A player can become any of these bosses by dying with a kill count over 600. Bosses Abilites Tyrant: : Single Tentacle Grab: Grabs closer player with a tentacle that slowly drains their HP. : Multi-Tentacle Grab: Grabs near players and kills them slowly, they are also unable to move in this state. Mr. X : : Mutation: After taking several damage, he'll go under a further mutation with more HP and power. : Dash Attack: Dashes through a player and auto kills him/her regardless of where is standing, examples; cades or fences. Nemesis : : Rocket: Shoots a rocket that auto kills a wide area. (Note: For Player Zombies the limit is 4 rockets, after it Nemesis losses it's rocket) Black Tiger : : Baby Spiders: When Black Tiger is killed, it shoots some egg sacks around the area that releases small spiders. Black Widow : : Web Shot: Shoots web at certain directions that traps the player leaveing them unable to move. : Poison: Poison Player when it hits. Alexia Ashford : : Mutation: After taking several damage, she will go under multiple mutations each one having their ability. :: 1st Form: ::: Fire Attack: Shoots a fire attack that can go to any direction burning the player. :: 2nd Form: ::: Stationary: While on this form she cannot move from where she is standing. ::: Ant Spawn: Spawns ants that can eat walls away and damage the player. :: 3rd Form: ::: Float: Can go over cades and attack you while you're in them. Curtis Miller : : Mutation: After taking several damage, he'll go under multiple mutations with more HP and Power. :: 2nd/3rd form: ::: Dash Attack: Dashes through a player and auto kills him/her regardless of where is standing, examples; cades or fences. William Birkin : : Mutation: After taking several damage, he'll go under multiple mutations with each more HP and Power. (Note: Has 5 forms, only last one has abilites) :: 5th Form: ::: Multi-Tentacle Grab: Grab a masses of playes that are near and pulls them down to him. Albert Wesker : : Teleport: Wesker only 'teleports' around the map when you're shooting him with guns, making him dodging every shot you send to him. : SoS Shot: Shots the player with his Sawn-off-Shotgun. : Chest Breaker: When he is shot, Wesker dashes through to the player that shot and auto kills him, he may go over cades/fences with this. Boss Frenzy Boss Frenzy is a mode of Boss Exclusive NPC, all of the bosses replace the zombie spawn and the number of each boss is determined by the number of zombies that was set. The only way to win this mode is by killing all of the bosses.